15 Kills
by Onyxlight
Summary: 15 drabbles written for the LiveJournal Community Kill Your OTP. The boys must die...here are 15 scenarios on how it could happen. Starring Ed, Russell and Roy
1. He Wondered

**Title: **He Wondered

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this

**Characters: **Edward Elric/Russell Tringham

**Word Count: **218

**Rating: **T

**Summary/Warning: **Ed didn't have much time but he couldn't help but wonder

* * *

Ed wondered if it would hurt. He wondered if Al would forgive him for leaving him alone. He wondered if his friends and family would ever get over him disappearing without a trace yet again. He wondered if there was anything he could have done to avoid the current scene playing out before him.

A heartbeat's worth of consideration later and the answer he came up with was no. There was no way he could have known how Russell felt for him. There was no way he could have known how badly the man was going to react to seeing him with someone else. There was no way he could have seen the chloroform soaked rag that was shoved over his face as he walked home from the office.

He thought about how ironic it was that, of all the dangers he has faced, this was how he would meet it his end. Falling, in the bright light of the early morning sun, towards the rock-ridden choppy waters of the cliff his body was pushed off the edge of. As he glanced up and saw Russell's body falling the same distance behind him Ed had a final thought...

He wondered how long it would take them to find his body or if it would never be found.


	2. Wrong Place and Time

**Title: **Wrong Place and Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this

**Characters: **Edward Elric/Russell Tringham

**Word Count: **218

**Rating: **T

**Summary/Warning: **It was supposed to be their usual lunch in the park...it didn't turn out that way

* * *

The first shot didn't even register in Russell's brain for what it was. He was too enthralled by the bright smile and melodic laughter of the man sitting across from him as they fed the ducks in the park. Ed was indeed a sight to behold when carefree.

The second shot only caught his attention because Ed's face grew pained right after the sound and the way he muttered Russell's name had him wondering what was wrong. When he couldn't get Ed to respond, he started to worry. Worry turned to panic when a thick trail of crimson trickled from his nose.

The third shot he felt. It ripped through his chest and it was all he could do to grab Ed's trembling hand as they both slumped forward. Dazed eyes set in a pale face looked at him as blood soaked lips mouthed the words I love you. Russell tried to do the same but couldn't.

All around them, he heard screams, shouts and more gunfire but it didn't matter. Everything ceased to matter when the hand in his went limp and those golden eyes shut forever. He was so weak he couldn't even cry, so he did the only thing he could do...

He laid his head down beside Ed's and waited for his turn.


	3. Endless Scream

**Title: **Endless Scream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this

**Characters: **Edward Elric/Russell Tringham, Winry Rockbell

**Word Count: **533

**Rating: **T

**Summary/Warning: **He had warned her that intent and emotion factored in when alchemy was being used...she should have listened.

* * *

They hadn't even had time to scream.

But that was ok, she was doing it for them. She hadn't meant for the reaction to be so severe. She had only meant to drive them apart or startle them out of their heated exchange.

That's not what happened... that's not what happened at all and the dripping sound alone may just drive her mad.

She was supposed to be on her way back to Resembool. Back to rolling green hills and clear blue skies. Back to the familiar presence of steel bolts and heavy wrenches. Back to the comforting arms of a grandmother that understood her heartache.

Divorce was a terrible thing to go through after all.

Despite how Ed had let her have her way with the terms during the legal proceedings. Despite how many times he apologized for hurting her. Despite the sizable alimony, he said he would give her even though she was part owner of a business. Despite it all Winry was still hurt and nothing...nothing but things going back to the way they were before _**he **_came along would fix it for her.

She remembered the good times of teaching her new husband the basics as far as constructing automail went. She remembered the look on his face when he finally made a moving part. She remembered pushing past her childhood fear of the alchemy that ruled his world as she drew her first array and placed her hands to the edge of the chalk outline.

Everything was so perfect. Three years in and she decided to give him his own tool set as he gave her a set of gloves similar to those Al wore. The array was nowhere near as complex but it would allow her to do simple things or defend herself if need be. Life had been good then.

But today, things went wrong.

He had warned her that intent and emotion factored in when alchemy was being used but she had never paid that much mind as she seldom did more than fix a broken stool or extend her workbench.

She should have listened.

When she walked back into Ed's apartment the sounds that reached her ears was unmistakable. She knew what was going on in that bedroom and she knew who he was doing it with. Without much thought...with careless ease even, she slipped the gloves on as she walked up the steps. With jealousy in her heart and anger behind her actions, she flung the door open and pressed her hands to the floor.

The reaction was as swift as it was horrifying.

The floor swirled and twisted into many different sized spikes and spears that shot through the bed...and its two occupants with a sickening swiftness she'd never forget. She doubted that they even knew it was her because their unseeing eyes were still focused on each other. Blue looking into gold, even as their bodies were locked in a bloodied final embrace.

She screamed until one of the neighbors came.

She screamed as Lt. Hawkeye led her away in handcuffs.

She was still screaming as they strapped the jacket around her...she might just scream forever.


	4. Heart's on Fire

**Title: **Heart's on Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this

**Characters: **Edward Elric Russell Tringham Roy Mustang

* * *

Roy could not believe it. Ed was gone, yet again, with that Tringham kid.

_So this is how we end huh, Ed? All these months and the love, just tossed away. _

Roy was livid as he tromped up the rocky path toward the lake. There was a time where he would have had the biggest and brightest smile on his face along this path because it led to their special place. Ed had fallen in love with the cabin and as soon as Roy could finalize it with the owner he had bought the place. For them...for Ed.

When he walked in, the place reeked of memories and he couldn't stand it. The window seat where Ed liked to read. The breakfast nook they ate all meals at because it allowed them to be closer. The fireplace they made love in front of. It was all more than Roy could stand and he snapped...literally.

He didn't want the place or its damnable memories any longer.

He'd burn it and those memories to the ground. Snap after snap he took his frustrations out on his surroundings until the entire downstairs was ablaze. He stood outside watching it burn with a scowl on his face.

He never wanted to see this place again.

As he trudged down the road back towards town, he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

"Headed the wrong way aren't you?" Russell asked.

"Fuck off Blondie," Roy sneered in response.

"Hey looks like you'd be happier since Ed finally chose between us. Why he picked your crabby ass is beyond me."

Roy was confused and his face must have shown it.

"He told me he was coming out here to wait for you. Surely he's here by now. He's probably sleep considering how late we stayed up talking."

Roy couldn't turn around and run fast enough. Confused but curious Russell ran behind him. When the cabin came into view both men's hearts sank. The place was a raging inferno and the realization that Ed was inside propelled Russell to run headlong into the blaze even as Roy decided there was no hope.

When the blaze was out, Roy was called in by the firemen. Nearly everything was gone but Roy couldn't focus on that. His eyes were glued to the two figures on the landing of the stairs and it made his heart hurt more to realize Russell had almost gotten him out.

That maybe if he'd gone in to help...

Shaking his head, but not allowing himself the mercy of looking away, he saw them… fused together by the intense heat. The smaller form of Ed cradled in Russell's lap and Russell's body wound around him obviously trying to shield Ed from the flames.

"Now I'm just guessing here," the tall thin man wearing the fire chief's badge began, "but the smaller one must have been unconscious as this other fellow tried to get them out."

The sorrow and guilt was nearly unbearable. If he had come in, maybe he could have controlled the flames enough so they would have gotten out. So close to the door...so close...

"Do you have any idea who they were?"

Roy just continued to stare at the two. The silver of Ed's charred pocket watch taunting him.

"I know this is hard General but do you have any idea how this fire started?"

For the first time in over a decade, Roy wished he had a gun.


	5. Final Embrace

**Title**: Final Embrace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters and do not profit from this work of fanfiction

* * *

Russell had just stepped through the doorway of Edward's dorm room when it happened. The building and everything in it began shaking and trembling as if alive. Pictures, shelves and anything else not secured came crashing down around them. Everything was shattering; leaving the floor littered with broken glass and splintered wood. Ed didn't have time to do more than pull Russell close to him before the walls decided to cave in.

Ed's next conscious moment was filled with pain. It hurt to breathe, he couldn't move and he could barely see. Something warm, wet and sticky was pouring down his face and once he got his eyes to focus, he realized several things almost instantly.

Russell was pinned underneath him and his automail arm was under a lot of pressure. He couldn't feel his legs and Russell looked barely conscious.

"Russ…"

No response but he did move and considering the situation that was great.

"Russell if you can…please look at me."

The remains of the building around them groaned and Ed felt the pressure on his arm increase.

"Russell Tringham, wake up!"

Slowly dazed blue eyes cracked open then tried and failed to focus. Finally, after seconds that felt like hours to Ed, Russell looked at him.

"Ed…what happen…" he asked before making the mistake of trying to move. He voice broke off into a pained scream. Ed craned his neck down as far as he dared and what he saw broke his heart. Russell was literally skewered on some sort of pipe or metal rod.

"Hey don't move…the building it's…"

The rubble creaked and shifted more, pressing Ed down closer to his wounded lover. As he looked around, he could see the only thing keeping the slab of concrete above them from falling was a wooden beam that was splinting and sagging as he looked at it and his automail arm, which wasn't fairing much better.

"Ed it…it hurts…"

"I know it does love but hang in there. I know by now people are looking for us," Ed lied as he looked into the pained face of his lover.

A weak smile split Russell's pale face as he said, "You…always were a terri…terrible liar."

The rubble shifted again, Ed's arm popped free, and all of the weight of the slab was on the wooden beam. As it continued to give, Ed could feel the weight of the slab on his back. He pushed back with all he had but he knew it wasn't enough. He was injured, his automail was damaged and he could only speculate how much weight was above them.

As the pressure, increased Ed couldn't do anything but gaze into pained blue eyes. More than anything, he wanted to run the back of his hand down that face one more time, but he didn't dare move. A bloody hand reached up and touched his face causing Ed to smile.

"I wanted to…to see that one more time," Russell whisered.

The wreckage of the building began to tremble and Ed wanted to scream. For every opportunity lost to them. For every anniversary, they wouldn't have. For every moment he felt he'd wasted not letting Russell know how much he cared.

It shouldn't end this way. It wasn't fair.

Ed heard a snap as he looked into blue eyes one final time.


	6. Oblivion

**Title**: Oblivion  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell - Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Word** **Count**: 244  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this  
**Summary/Warning**: Trapped in a hopeless situation Ed and Russell go down memory lane. This was written for the community kill_your_otp so be warned it's far from fluff.

* * *

It was unfortunate and shitty in a way Ed couldn't fathom. Russell was there because of his connection to him and that alone made Ed wish he were already dead.

But as things stood, that would be taken care of in three minutes and eighteen seconds, if the counter on that explosive was to be believed. So there they were, both of them, beaten, bruised bloody and broken in some abandoned warehouse. Each chained to a chair, that was welded to the floor and there wasn't a damn thing either alchemist could do but hope the bomb didn't blow.

2:42

"Do you remember our first date?" Russell asked out of the blue and Ed figured he might as well go down memory lane with him. Anything had to be better than this.

2:11

"Yeah I do, it was great and a disaster, all in one."

1:57

"Neither one of us knew how to act. So we were both nervous and high strung."

1:31

"Things were much better by the time we made it to our four month anniversary."

1:19

"That was because it was the first time I told you that I loved you," Russell panted out, trying not to focus on the timer.

"I will never forget that...it was the best moment of my life."

0:54

"Really?"

0:49

"Yes, without a doubt."

0:32

"I felt the same."

0:24

"Good...and Russell..."

0:11

"Yeah...?"

0:03

"I love you."

Blistering light filled the room.

Leaving nothing...


	7. Past Mistakes

Title: Past Mistakes  
Characters: Edward Elric, Russell Tringham, OC-Gary  
Word Count: 796  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not profit from this  
Summary/Warning: Russell has made a mistake that both he and Ed are going to pay a very high price for. This was written for the community **kill_your_otp** so be warned it's far from fluff.

* * *

The sad thing was it hadn't meant anything.

Ed and I had just started dating. We'd argued about something and I'd let this sweet talkative dude I sorta knew with large brown eyes have his way with me. I left that night as soon as it was over and didn't think any more about him. I had felt so guilty I'd promised myself and Ed, even though Ed didn't know it, that nothing like that would ever happen again. I kept that promise but apparently, one time was all it took.

It was a stupid decision I'd made so long ago I'd forgotten it.

Unfortunately for us, he hadn't forgotten me.

If I had to guess, I'd say he was able to stab Ed a couple of times in the back before Ed even knew he was in the house. Ed was lying about eight feet away from me covered in his own blood as more of it oozed out across the floor with each breath he struggled to take. Our attacker must have tried several times to deliver a series of fatal wounds to him but Ed being Ed didn't go down without a fight. He had defensive wounds all over his hand and arm that said so. Sadly, it wasn't enough. Blood loss will take down the strongest of warriors and that fact was the reason why the love of my life was dying right in front of me.

"Ed… I… I'm so…"

"I hold your life in my hands and it's still his name you call!"

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten how bad that night went. My body was with him but my heart was obviously with Ed if calling out his name had been any indication.

He kicked me and I managed to recall that his name was Gary something. Even with him standing over me holding a knife dripping with my blood… with Ed's blood, I couldn't dredge up his last name. When I forced my head up and Ed looked so damn pale I was scared he was already gone. I could tell his eyes were having a hard time focusing and more than anything I wanted to help him. I had no idea how long he'd been lying in our kitchen floor at the mercy of this lunatic but if the puddle of blood under him was any indication, it was for far too long. I could only guess that this crazy asshole managed to break in and waited on Ed to get home then surprised him. I couldn't imagine him getting the best of Ed any other way.

Ed coughed, causing more blood to bubble past his lips and I would have screamed if I had the energy. More than anything I wanted Ed to know how much I loved him and how fucking sorry I was. One bad decision and…

"I've loved you since I met you! Did you know that?" Gary shouted at me. No, I didn't know that but I also couldn't bring myself to care. My love was bleeding to death in front of me. "Then after humiliating me you didn't even have the decency to so much as apologize."

I should have expected it but I didn't. I hardly knew the guy. We had worked together for a few weeks when I first moved to Central but that was it. At least that was it for me.

"If you call for… for help now it might…"

"It might what, Russell? It might come in time to save your precious, Ed?"

That's exactly what I was thinking but I wasn't stupid enough to voice it.

"This…" fuck everything hurt. How many times had Gary stabbed me? Three, four times? "This… doesn't have to… to end in murder."

"Yes it does Russell because I'm not going to be content with anything less. I'm not going to let you have your happily ever after. I'm ending your story the only way it can end."

Gary walked over to Ed and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. He kneeled in front of him and I watched in horror as he slid the knife in Ed's neck. When he pulled the blade out, the already dim light in Ed's eyes faded to nothing in the span of a heartbeat.

I was sobbing and I didn't even realize it until he mentioned it. I was so focused on those dead golden eyes staring at me I couldn't think of anything else.

"Don't worry Russell."

I felt the blade slide into my side and as much as it hurt, only a weak gurgle passed my trembling lips. I looked at my killer and he smiled at me as he said, "See I'm not so bad, I made sure you didn't have to grieve for long."


End file.
